


Where Demon's Fear To Tread

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous little story about a meeting between Sesshoumaru's group and Inuyasha's group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Demon's Fear To Tread

Sesshoumaru gazed at the group with cold indifference. Jaken on the other hand fairly vibrated with fury. "You...you peasants, step aside for Lord Sesshoumaru or I'll destroy all of you!" He brandished the Staff of Heads menacingly. 

Kagome stepped up to the youkai and planted her fist on her hips, bending over to look him in the eyes. The expression on her face would have made anyone with any common sense back away. "Listen up, you little toad, we are going to cross this bridge and if 'LORD' Sesshoumaru doesn't like it, he can tell me that to my face instead of sending his minions to annoy me. 

Sesshoumaru noticed how the human priest shrank back from her, and the demon hunter's expression was swiftly darkening to match the priestess. He scented the air delicately, blood on both the bitches. No wonder Inuyasha and the fox kit were not with them. The priest was either a masochist or a fool. He pondered whether he ought to save Jaken or watch the priestess tear him apart. Prudence won out over morbid curiosity by a narrow margin. 

He stepped up to the girl standing as tall as he could to take advantage of the height difference between them. Surreptitiously, he booted Jaken out of the way. His voice was smooth, almost hypnotic. "I see no reason why we cannot both use this bridge. Unlike my half-brother, I Sesshoumaru, am capable of reason and common sense, as I think you also are, Priestess." 

Kagome was a bit taken aback at Sesshoumaru's polite speech. She made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. They were liquid gold in the afternoon sunlight. They were mesmerizing, beautiful. 

"Um, yeah, no reason why we can't all cross the bridge." 

She was rewarded with a widening of amber eyes, a brief flicker of surprise that danced in the orbs a moment before the superior mask closed back over his fine features. 

He stepped back with a gracious sweep of his hand. "After you." The look of pure shock on Jaken's face made it nearly worthwhile to treat the lowly humans as if they could ever be his equal. 

The women did not hesitate to take him up on the offer. They crossed the bridge side by side both pausing to shoot a murderous look at the flabbergasted toad youkai in the process. The priest on the other hand hung back until both females were out of earshot before heaving a sigh of relief. 

He bowed gracefully in front of the youkai lord. "Thank you for your swift reasoning and sound judgement, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't suppose you would have need of another minion for a short period of time, a week perhaps?" 

"Huh?" Jaken looked confused. 

Sesshoumaru felt an uncharacteristic sense of sympathy toward the young human monk. "It would appear that we are all travelling in the same direction for the moment." 

Without saying anything else, the youkai lord started off at a steady walk, but one much slower than his normal ground eating pace, one that would keep them just about the same distance from the women as they were now. The monk fell into step just behind him. His scent was that of a fox who has just escaped the hounds by the hair of his tail. 

Jaken fell into step on his other side eyeing the human suspiciously. He held Aa and Un's guide rope. Rin slept soundly on the animal's back oblivious to the entire encounter. After it became obvious that his master had no intention of speaking further, Jaken gathered the courage to ask why Sesshoumaru had stepped aside for the women, and why the monk who was well known to be a pervert wanted to travel with his enemy rather than the two girls. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sleeping human girl behind them. "You will understand soon enough, Jaken." 

Jaken stopped and looked back at Rin confused. "What does that mean? What does Rin have to do with what just happened? I don't understand." 

He turned to see his master and the monk rounding a curve in the road ahead and ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!"


End file.
